LOTM: Heroes United S2 P18/Transcript
(Erin, Rose, Lenny, Craig and Emily are seen approaching the nest) Erin: Gah this is pissing me off! Rose: I know! Our friends are trapped inside of a Federation Lab and we can't do ANYTHING to save them! Craig: So stupid! (Erin then knocks on the nest door) Erin: *sigh* Let's just hope this can calm us down a bit. (No one comes) Erin:... *knocks again* Hello!? (A few moments later Mich and Clark appear) Mich: Hello! Who is it!? Craig: Mich? Clark? Mich: Oh, hey Craig! Craig: Everything alright? Clark: Yeah, everything's chill! Mich: We just had a little incident in the nursery was all. Lenny: What happened? Clark: X, Rayla and a few others got caught in an infant stampede and they are taking a break! Emily: Infant stampede? Mich: Oh yeah! They were EVERYWHERE! I think they were trying to eat Juliet! Erin: What?? Clark: It wasn't serious though. They were probably trying to play Monster with her. Erin: I see. Lenny: Well, can we come in? Mich: Oh yeah! Come on in! (The two let the Defenders in) Erin: Ah the Nest. Aside from the beach, this is the best place to relax. Emily: When infants don't attack anyway. Lenny: Oh the infants aren't so bad. Craig: It's not like they're trying to kill us. Erin: True. (Lenny looks around before he finds a few shot glasses) Lenny: Huh? (Lenny walks over to the glasses) Lenny: What's this? Mich: Hm? Clark: Oh that? That's the drinking station. Lenny: You guys drink alcohol?! Clark: Oh no no no! It's for bets and stuff like that. Mich: Yeah! Since Targhuls are so lightweight to alcohol, sometimes we place bets on each other to see how long we can go without getting slammed. Clark: You should see some of the reactions we get from this stuff. It's hilarious! Emily: Seriously? Craig: That doesn't sound safe guys. Clark: Ah come on! We're adults, it doesn't bother us! Mich: Besides, it helps to know who's strong in this nest. Lenny:....I'm strong. Emily: Huh?? Mich: Wait what? Clark: You saying you actually wanna try it? Lenny: Can't hurt can it? Rose: Whoa whoa Lenny wait I'm not sure that's a good idea! Lenny: Maybe, but I'm gonna go for it. Clark: Oh man! Hey people! Gather round! Lenny's gonna go for the drink! (The other adults in the room gather around) Adult #2: Wait what? Adult #1: Seriously, Lenny? Mich: Hell yeah he is! Clark: He's ready to prove himself! Emily: Lenny wait you don't need to prove anything you- (Lenny starts to walk up to the dispenser as the adults all start chanting his name) Lenny: Well..... (Lenny gets some alcohol from the dispenser) Lenny: Bottoms up! (Lenny lifts the glass up and drinks a little from it. The adults all stop chanting as Lenny drinks. He stops for a moment) Lenny:.... Emily: Lenny? Lenny:..... (Lenny puts the glass down and sighs) Lenny: Well, that actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Clark: Huh? Lenny: You guys sure this stuff works? Clark: Uhhh Mich, what's- Mich: Just give it a second. Lenny: Well, I guess that proves it. I'm......Wait.... Emily: Lenny? Lenny: That's.....hitting hard.... Mich: There it is. (Lenny then starts stumbling around) Lenny: Oh- *Hic* god.... Emily: Lenny?? (Lenny then goes and hugs onto Emily) Lenny: T-That's me...! Emily: *Blushes* L-Lenny?! Rose: Oh boy... Lenny: W-Who's calling?? Mich: *giggles* It worked! Clark: Guess he underestimated it. Lenny: E-Emily...? Emily: Okay Lenny, I think you should sit down. Lenny: W-Wait wait… I-I wanted to-to say something... Emily: W-What? Lenny:...… I forget. *Drunkish laugh* Emily: Okay, yeah you need to sit down. Lenny: I-I don't need....to sit on anything. Emily: Oh boy... Rosie could you help me? Rose: I got it. *Takes Lenny's arm and puts it over her shoulder* Okay bro you've had enough. Lenny: I ain't had nothing.... (Rose goes and takes Lenny over to sit down) Rose: Now sit here. Lenny: *sigh* Fine.... (Lenny sits down) Rose: Now stay there bro. Lenny: *Groans* (Rose then goes and walks back over to the others) Rose: Alright, he's sitting down now. The effects shouldn't last long. Emily: That's good. Mich: Well, guess he wasn't ready for it. Clark: Yep. Emily: Well I'm not mad about it, but don't encourage him to do that EVER again guys. Mich: We won't. Clark: Sorry. (Mich's hand then starts glowing again) Mich: Ah come on seriously!? Craig: What's wrong Mich? Mich: Its my Gift! Its acting up again! Craig: Again? Mich: Yes! I still don't know how to control it! Craig: Well is it bad? Mich: It likes to target random people when this happens, so yes! Craig: Oh you should have come to me sooner! Here let me see if I can help! Mich: Thank you! Craig: Let's go somewhere that your Gift won't target people at. Mich: Good idea. (The two then walk off) Clark: I'm gonna go follow them. See you guys around! Erin: Bye! (Clark follows the two) Erin: *sigh* Rose: So, should we go check on X and the others? Erin: Good idea. Funny as it is to see Lenny drunk. Lenny: *Groaning* …. Okay I'm gonna call my mom and tell her I love her.... Erin: I'd much rather do things. Let's go Rosie! Rose: Yes! (Erin, Rose and Emily go to see X and the others) Rose: X? X where are you? X: *groans* Erin: Huh? (The three look to find X and the others on the floor) X: Guys...? Erin: X? Rayla? Everyone? Kevin: Oh.. Hey guys.... Raynell: Hi Rosie... Davey: Davey tired.... Erin: Wh-What's wrong? Emily: Did something happen?? Rayla: Infants.... Erin: Huh? Rayla: Infants.... Infants happened.... Juliet: They were relentless... Spot: *Whimpers* Erin: Oh man. Emily: Is Spot hurt? Raynell: No, he's fine. I cushioned half of what was coming at him. Spot: *Coos* Emily: Well that's good. Raynell: You guys won't tell Ruby I got him stuck in all that will you? Erin: We won't Raynell. Emily: It's safe with us. Raynell: Thanks. (X and the others then stand up) Rayla: *Sigh* That was not fun in the least. Emily: You think the babies are all calm now? X: Why? You thinking about going in there? Emily:...... Erin:....Maybe? X: Oh man... Juliet: They should be calm. Erin: You sure? Juliet: I mean it has been awhile. X: You guys can go in, but you should be careful not to rile them up. Rose: We'll be careful. Erin: Thanks for the heads-up. (X nods as the three go and enter the nest. Rayla closes the door behind them) Rose: Huh?? Emily: Why did they shut us in? Erin: Probably to keep the infants inside. Emily: Oh. Rose: So, let's see how these little guys are- Holy crap! (The three see the insane amount of infants in the room) Erin: Whoa...! Emily: There's so many! Rose: I knew there was a lot in the nest now, but this isn't what I expected! Emily: Yeah! Erin: Uhh *Clears throat* H-Hey there kids! (The infants all look at the three) Erin: How's it going? ???: Look.... ???: Friends.... Erin: Yep! Rose: We're your friends alright! (The infants then start to crawl over) Emily: You kids doing okay? ???: Mmhm. ???: We're okay. Erin: That's good. Rose: Can't have any upset infants around can we? Emily: No we cannot. ???: *Giggles* Erin: So, do you kids wanna play? Infants:...... Erin:....Kids? Infants: Plaaaaay.... Rose: Uhhh... (X and the others are seen watching outside) X: Oh no. Rayla: That's not good. (The three are seen inside the nursery as the infants slowly approach them) Erin: Uhhh kids? W-What are you doing? Rose: C-Calm down now. Infants: Plaaaaay...... Emily: We're gonna get swarmed aren't we...? Erin: *Sigh* Yep. Rose: Well, at least we get to die in a sea of adorable Targhuls. Erin: Yeah. Nice knowing you guys. Emily: *Shuddering* (The three press up against the wall before they're swarmed by the infants. It then shows X and the others outside the nursery as they hear the three screaming) Rayla: *sigh* There they go. X: We tried to warn them. Spot: *Giggles* Raynell: They're gonna be alright right? X: Yeah they'll be fine. Ray: The babies won't hurt them. Raynell: Okay. (Craig Mich and Clark then walk up) Craig: Guys? Mich: What's going on? (Erin is then seen through the window being swarmed) Craig: AH!! Erin: GUYS!! HELP US!!! Rose: *Voice* WE'RE DROWNING IN CUTENESS!!! Mich: Uhhhh.... (Lenny then walks up now completely sober) Lenny: *sigh* Hey guys. How's it- (Lenny sees Erin through the window) Lenny:.....Uhhhh. Erin: Lenny! Lenny you gotta help us! Lenny: I uhhh- (The infants then begin to swarm Erin once more) Erin: Oh no no no no NO!! LENNY!! (Erin is pulled into the mass of infants) Lenny: Did I miss something? Craig: You clearly missed a lot. Lenny: Oh. X: Well, let's leave them alone for a bit. Rayla: Yeah, at least until the babies calm down. Rose: *Voice* NOOO!!! Emily: *Voice* DON'T LEAVE US!!! Spot: *Giggles* Raynell: Sorry guys! Ray: We'll be back later! All three: *Voice* NOOOO!!! (Rayla and the others then walk away from the nursery) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts